The present invention relates to a coupling adapted for use with a micromanipulator.
Micromanipulators are devices used in the field of cell physiology for the purpose of physically altering the cell structure of an embryo in its early stage of development. The micromanipulator includes arms which may be connected to instruments for physically altering the cell structure of the embryo. The manipulator permits small precise movements necessary in order to perform operations on the embryo.
One instrument which is attached to the micromanipulator is usually a pipette filled with water or other fluid. The pipette is used to hold the cell while it is being operated upon by an instrument. Another instrument held by the manipulator is often a knife which is adapted to cut the outer wall of the embryo, so as to permit the internal structure of the embryo to be altered. This work is usually accomplished under a microscope.
One disadvantage of present micromanipulators is the difficulty in attaching the pipette or other instrument to the arms of the manipulator in the proper position for operating on the embryo. This is particularly difficult when the embryo is contained within a Petri dish which requires that the angle and position of the instruments be precisely adjusted before commencing the operation.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved coupling for use with a micromanipulator.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a coupling which permits universal movement of the instrument holding device so that the position of the instrument can be adjusted prior to the operation on the embryo.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a coupling which can be tightened so as to prevent any further movement of the coupling joint after it has been adjusted to the proper position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a coupling device which provides an extension of the arms of the micromanipulator.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a coupling device which can be used in combination with numerous micromanipulators presently on the market.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a coupling device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.